


This is What I am Thinking of

by HatlessHoneybee



Series: Two Tiny Winnix Songfics [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatlessHoneybee/pseuds/HatlessHoneybee
Summary: Having been separated from Dick again for two years, Nixon decides he's done running wild. Now, he find himself at Dick's doorstep asking for another chance.A sequel to my fic 'They Started from a Distant Place', but can be read as a standalone.





	This is What I am Thinking of

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am sorry I made people sad with my last one but I was kinda bitter when I wrote it. This will hopefully fix that and I am happier with a happy ending as well. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Self-edited so please excuse any typos or grammatical errors.
> 
> As always, I do not own anything! Band of Brothers is the property of HBO. This fic is not intended to insult of insinuate anything about the real veterans of the 101st airborn. It is a complete work of fiction and based solely on the fictional versions portrayed by the actors in the series. I intend no offense! Also the song is property of Lucy Rose and I do not own it. - Bee

_It's taken me awhile to tell you_  
_Exactly how I feel inside_

Nixon stayed inside his car, ignition off and the doors unlocked. It was a good thing Dick lived in a good neighborhood, or he might be in trouble. Unforunately, that didn't help the problem that was walking up to the door.

It had been two years since he had been back here and four months since he had last spoken to Dick. He tried to stay in touch, but it was hard and he was so tired. He remembered the last time he was here, the last time he asked to stay and the answer he recieved. It was almost enough to make him forget this whole plan, start up the car, and make for Jersey. Almost.

Instead, he forced himself out of the car and opened the back door to snatch up his backpack. From there, he started across the lawn and up the steps onto Dick's porch. He hoped to God that he wasn't interrupting something. Two years was a long time and after their last agreement, he wouldn't blame Dick for finding a nice woman and settling down.

This time, his knock was more timid, a part of his mind wising Dick wouldn't hear it and he could pretend that he had never been here. He could go up to New Jersey and take that job his sister had offered him now that his old man was dead and she had taken over the company.

It wasn't fun anymore, going from town to town. The fun had run out about half a year after he visited Dick. For those six months he lived it up, ignoring the empty feeling in the pit of his gut that came with having been denied. It was the right thing to do at the time, but he had grown. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted a bit of peace and stability. After the six months, he went a different way.

Unfortunately (or fortunately), Dick heard the knock and came to the door. To say he was surprised to see Nixon would be a vast understatement. The man looked astonished.

"I know, I didn't call," Nixon tried for a smirk.

"I don't mind," Dick assured him, taking his arm and pulling him into one of those tight hugs that Nixon reveled in. "You waited longer this time."

"Sorry about that," Nixon shrugged as best as he could when his spine was being realligned via hug. "You're not busy, are you?"

"Never too busy for you, Lew," Dick finally released him and made way for Nixon to get into the house. Closing the door behind him, Dick took Nix in, noting his backpack on his shoulder, yet choosing not to comment. "So what brings you to Lancaster? Passing through?"

"I guess that depends," Lew rubbed the back of his neck, dropping the backpack by the door.

"On?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you," He breathed, avoiding Dick's gaze incase there was rejection in his eyes.

_The words they seem so simple, right now_  
_But they took awhile to find_

There was silence, but when he looked up, he found that Dick wasn't looking at him with rejection, merely curiosity. The redhead walked into the kitchen, looking over his shoulder and gesturing for Nixon to follow. The other man did as expected, going into the kitchen and learning near the counter. His dark gaze focused on Dick as the man filled up a kettle and put it on the stove.

Finally, Dick turned to Nixon, head tilted and arms crossed. His gaze made Nixon uncomfortable. He felt like a child that Dick was scolding at his school. No doubt that gaze had been a power-tool in his job.

"Why?" Dick asked, startling Nixon. "This is the second time you've asked about staying. Why?"

Lewis sighed, bring a hand up to rub at his eyes. "What you said last time made sense. You were right. I wasn't ready to settle down. I wanted to, but I hadn't reached that point yet."

"And now?" Dick prompted. "What's changed?"

"Jesus, Dick," Lewis gave a soft smile. "Everything."

_Is this what you call love, love, love?_  
_This is what I am thinking of_

"I was fine for about six months," Nixon explained. They had moved to the couch now, the same one they were always on when something like this happened. Lewis was becoming very fond of it. Dick had given him a cup of tea, silently surprised when he didn't see Nix pull out a flask and drop the whiskey in it. "I went around, did my thing. It just didn't feel right, though. So, after that, I sorta quit."

"Quit?" Dick echoed, confusion written on his features.

"Yeah, I didn't go around taking those weird jobs anymore. My sister wired me some money and I spent it going around and visiting friends. I actually went and stayed with Carwood and Ron," Nixon mustered a smile. "They're doing pretty good."

"I'm glad," Dick told him, neglecting to mention that he had bi-weekly chats with their friends and knew exactly how they were doing.

"Anyways, I visited them and I realized that while I was doing all that, I missed a lot of things, but running around every night, drinking, wasn't one of them. Actually, I kinda missed you," Nixon flashed a smile at Dick.

The other man's gaze softened and he bumped his knee against Lewis'. "I really missed you."

Nixon cast a fond gaze at Dick, the pair enjoying eachother's comfort and sentiments before Lew realized he hadn't finished. He cleared his throat and pushed on. "Yeah, well, it was actually with Spiers and Lip that I started to piece things together, get it all sorted and make a decision. I wanted to come back here. I had to. You were here and I needed to be with you. So, I thought I'd ask to stay again."

He said it all with a casual air, as if he wasn't spilling his guts and asking to stay. It occured to him he should have been more eloquent. He should have given more thought to his speech, try to give Dick a better reason to believe him. Maybe he should have picked up one of those cheap romance novels at that gas station he stopped at, get some pointers for love declarations from that.

_Please don't tell me you have moved on_  
_Just give me one chance to explain_  
_My feelings are still here and growing_  
_They're new to me and I'm still learning_

"What if I said 'no'?" Dick asked, leaning away from Nixon again. His gaze was assessing, but not accusing, like he was waiting for something. Nixon only hoped he could give it to him. "What would you do?"

Lewis tried to keep his heart from shattering at the thought. Being sent away once was hard enough, even if he did agree with it at the time, but twice might do him in. "Well, my sister offered me a job at the company. I suppose I'd go back to Jersey. I'm sure I could afford a townhouse or something."

_Is this what you call love, love, love?_  
_This is what I am thinking of_

"You wouldn't go back to the way it was before?" Dick asked.

Nix was scoffing, shaking his head. "Christ no! I'm too old for that shit and I don't enjoy it anymore. I'm not giving up being a social butterfly or having a drink once in awhile, but the heavy stuff isn't for me."

"Really?"

"Would you like to call her and ask?" Nix raised an eyebrow, some humor in his voice. Dick shook his head, a smile on his features.

"No, I believe you."

_Because I knew_  
_That you would be alright_  
_And in my heart you would stay awhile with me_  
_And we danced until the morning light_

"What are you doing?" Nixon asked as he followed Dick into the kitchen, seeing the man going through a drawer. He pulled out a small stack of menus, laying them on the counter.

"It's late," Dick shrugged. "You've got to eat, but I didn't really have a dinner planned for tonight. There's an Italian place that delivers. You can put your things in one of the bedrooms."

"Yours?"

Dick smiled and gave a soft shrug. "If you want. Hurry up, or I'll only order what I want."

Nixon went to the front door and picked up the backpack he had discarded by it. He had to pass through the kitchen to get to the stairs, but on his way up he stopped and looked at Dick. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah," Dick nodded casually, but there was determination in his eyes. "I'm positive."

_And you said to me, you said we'll be alright_  
_Yeah, we'll be alright_

They ate on the couch, the radio turned on and the lights low. Nixon draped his legs over Dick's lap and ate his ravioli with a smile. Dick asked what Nixon had done with their friends and Lewis was all for sharing.

"Did you know that Heffron moved down to Louisianna?" Nixon asked. "I went to see Roe and there he was, hanging out on the porch with a cat."

"Yeah," Dick nodded with a laugh. "I knew he moved down there. Bill was sad to see him leave Philly, but he got over it. He visists a lot, though."

"You kept up with everyone?" Nixon raised an eyebrow, surprised that Dick was in the know so easily.

Dick lifted his hand, palm down and wiggled it from side to side. "I try, but more often then not, they keep up with me. I get calls all the time. They only care, so I don't mind."

They lulled into silence, eating their food and picking bits out of eachother's. It was so easy, like they were twenty again, sharing a dorm and everything else. Dick seemed at ease, and Lewis thanked his past-self for having the balls to come here and ask this of Dick.

"So," Nixon started, breaking the silence. "Should I call my sister and tell her that I'll pass on the job? Start looking at stuff around here?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders, determined to remain casual. "That's up to you, Lew. Don't do anything you'll regret."

Nixon nodded, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I'll send her a text. Start looking for something around here tomorrow."

He could see Dick smile out of the corner of his eye. It warmed his heart.

_Is this what you call love?_  
_And is this what you call love?_  
_And is this what you call love, love, love?_  
_This is what I am thinking of_

They puttered around the kitchen, putting the leftovers away and throwing out empty containers. Dick had just finished putting his alfredo in the fridge when he felt a hand grasp his wrist. Turning, he found himself chet-to-chest with Nixon, the man just slightly shorter than him and looking up.

Dick allowed Nixon to tug him closer, but it was his own volition that he leaned down and closed the space between them, knowing what Lewis wanted and happy to give it to him. Dick didn't do much kissing apart from Lewis. He had gone on dates, but it never compared. With Lewis it was like the should have always been this way.

He felt his back hit the door, Nixon flush against him, breathing into eachother between kisses. One, two, three, but the third was the longest. Nipping lips and reacquainting themselvers with eachother. Dick could feel Nixon's hands pressing into his ribs and it was the sweetest pressure. Just like last time, Nixon was the one to pull back. And just like last time, he gave one more chaste kiss.

"Can I get a shower?"

_And is this what you call love?_  
_This is what I am thinking of_

Dick laughed, a full laugh and slipped out from Nixon's grip. Taking Lew's hand, he tugged him up the stairs to a spare closet. He opened it up and got out a towel for Lew and pointed him to the bedroom. "Go ahead. I'll finish cleaning up and then meet you in bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Lewis nodded dutifully and started off towards the bedroom which led to Dick's bathroom. Before he made it through the doorway, he stopped and turned around. "Hey, Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Dick grinned, nodding his head. "'Course, Lew. I love you too. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

_And is this what you call love, love, love?_  
_This is what I am thinking of_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this happier ending satisfied you guys more. I wasn't very happy with the way I left the last one either, but I feel better having this. I was laid up all day with the flu and nursing a new tattoo, so I had time to kill and I wanted to make up for the last ending. I hope you guys like it and feel better about it! Thanks to all who read and enjoy it! :)
> 
> Also, the song used for this fic is called "Be Alright" by Lucy Rose. It is a great song and I recommend more of her music.
> 
> I can be reached for requests and such with the email on my profile if need be! Thanks guys!


End file.
